Someone To Lean On
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Booth had left her broken, alone, and soaking wet in the rain. She had had enough of chasing something that she couldn't even get so what happens when she turns to someone who is always there to listen to her complaints and tears even when she doesn't want them too? Brennan/Sweets. Post Doctor in the Photo, Season 6. AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay so this is my first attempt at Brennan/Sweets slash and I'm really not sure how I did, hope you enjoy. This is set in season 6 after "The Doctor In The Photo", Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"The last thing that I wanted to do was hurt you but those are the facts"<em>

_"...I understand. I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust."_

* * *

><p>That was a lie, I can't adjust, and I'll never be able to. It finally made sense and it broke my heart. If only I was still living in the dark. If only when people talked I could still hear just noise but that wasn't true. I understood and it broke me as a person. I wanted Booth but he was right I had missed my chance and I had to move on. Being forced to move on was just impossible, okay I may have thought that but it wasn't impossible for Booth especially when Hannah was around.<p>

Booth had offered to ring someone for me but I had turned his offer down. I had insisted that I would be just fine if I was dropped off at home, that was a lie being alone when you were hurting was the worst thing possible. I had been over Dr Lauren Eames' case files and everything many times since I had been dropped off at home and I remembered how I thought that I was just like her, that I was her. Everyone thought I was crazy but one person seemed to understand.

* * *

><p><em>"What I see is that you're over identifying with the victim.<br>Brilliant scientist, unmarried, without children, consumed by her work.  
>You can't help but draw parallels to your own life."<em>

* * *

><p>Sweets understood. He understood how I was feeling with just a quick glance. He understood me full stop and I understood him. We had both been through the same type of experiences. They were mirrored and that was something that I didn't really have in common with anyone else, especially not Booth. Sweets was different to Booth when I had something wrong he understood and used his little shrinky methods to determine what was the best solution. Booth just made some comments and added in the occasional laugh. I don't think that he could really take anything seriously. Sweets could though and that was a quality that I adored.<p>

I lean back against the desk chair in my office that was located in my apartment and suddenly everything made sense. I finally understood what I wanted. It finally clicked and I knew what I needed to do. I pick up my phone and look at the speed dial menu. _Booth, Angela and then Sweets… _Sweets third from top.

"Lance Sweets" I say the name and feel the letters curl off of my tongue "Lance Sweets" something about saying that name made me feel special.

I press down on his picture without giving it any second thoughts. His face fills the screen of my iPhone. His perfect curls, his dimples and his deep brown eyes that conserved many secrets. Wow I was really beginning to talk like a psychologist.

I hold the phone to my ear and hear the ringer.

"Ring, Ring"

The ringing stops and I hear a voice, Sweets' voice, "Hello Dr Brennan, what would you like to talk with me about?" asks the young man.

I take a deep breath before answering "I would like you to come over, there is something that we need to discuss in person"

"Alright" Sweets replies brightly "I'll be there in five minutes"

We exchange goodbyes and both hang up the phone. Five minutes, that wasn't an awfully long time. I gaze over my reflection in the mirror. My long auburn hair fell over my shoulders in perfect waves and I was dressed in a light pink blouse and some blue jeans. I had taken a shower after I had been dropped home so I was clean.

* Knock * * Knock *

He was here. I stand up and take a deep breath, it made sense and I knew that this was the right thing for me to do. If he didn't agree, he didn't agree but I just had to get my true feelings out there.

I open the door and we exchange the traditional greeting of hello. Sweets strolls into the living room that was located in my apartment and looks at me.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Is it Booth and Hannah?"

I walk a bit closer to him "No I don't want to talk about them, not at all, I have to admit something to you" my breathing was getting rushed and I was getting scared. I felt sweat form on my palms and they were getting all clammy. "I was thinking about things since this latest case, the one with Lauren Eames, and I realised that we only live once and that we only get one chance at happiness. I always thought that that happiness would happen with Booth but after Hannah I learnt that I was wrong. My happiness was destined to happen with someone else…"

Sweets looks at me "Who?"

I feel tears welling up in my eyes "You, I am destined to be happy with you it just took me a long time to notice that"

I look at Sweets' face in order to see any form of indication on how he was feeling. He just stands there looking straight at me; he doesn't even say a word.

I knew it; I knew that he would feel the same way about me. I open my mouth in order to apologise but I am cut off. I feel Sweets' lips pressing hard against mine and I feel his arms snake around my back. I run my hands through his dark brown curls and press my lips harder against his.

After a good ten or so minutes Sweets pulls away and looks at me.

"My happiness is destined to happen with you Temperance"

I feel my heart warm and I lean against his chest. Maybe Booth was right, maybe I could adjust.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so how did I do? Were they too OOC? Do you want it to become a two shot? I quite like this pairing even though I am mainly a B&amp;B shipper and I found that there were barely any BrennanSweets stories on Fanfiction so I decided that I should write one._

_Please review and tell me what you thought, I love your feedback!_


End file.
